


November 10th

by StackerPentecost



Series: November Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank Castle is no longer the Punisher and Karen Page no longer worries for his safety. Instead, together they have found some measure of the peace that was denied them for so long.This is for a November Prompt List. I am aware that I am a day behind.This prompt was: The right cup of tea.





	November 10th

Morning sunshine streamed through the curtains, painting the floor and the bed in it’s warmth. Frank stirred, ever the early riser. He inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering open. He slowly sat up, stretching his arms over his head, a few joints popping. He pulled the blankets back and planted his feet on the floor. He stretched again, his pajama pants riding low on his hips. He ran a hand through his beard before padding out of the room and down the stairs. 

The house was still as he began to make a pot of coffee and boil water in a kettle. He hummed softly to himself as he waited, pulling out a box and retrieving a tea bag. The kettle began to whistle and he pulled it off the stove, pouring the water into a mug and dunking the tea bag. Meanwhile, he got another mug and poured out some of the coffee. He then grabbed both cups and quietly headed back upstairs. 

She was awake when he returned, sitting up in bed, her long blonde hair flowing in waves down her shoulders. Karen smiled softly when she saw him, pushing a stray lock behind her ear. In the sunlight he could see the faint dusting of freckles peeking out from under the shoulders of her tank top.

“Good morning,” He greeted, sitting down in front of her, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Hi.” She returned the sentiment by pressing a kiss to his nose before thanking him when he gave her the cup of tea. 

“How are you feeling? Any more nausea?” Frank quietly ran his fingers through her hair, taking occasional sips from his coffee.

“No, I think the tea is making it easier. Though, I am having to use the bathroom all the time.” Karen let out a chuckle at this, leaning into his touch. “You know I have no idea what I’m doing, right? I’ve told you that before.”

  
“You have, but for once, I do know a little bit about this sorta thing. Maria swore by the oolong tea, even for normal stomach aches. The kids hated it, wouldn’t drink it without a bunch of sugar in it.” Frank bit his lip and Karen knew he was getting lost in his head again. It still happened, though he was much better than he had been a few short years ago. 

Still, Karen leaned to kiss him softly, stroking a hand over his bearded cheek. “You’re doing good, it works. Thank you, for helping me like this. I’ve known guys that wouldn’t want anything to do with any of this.”

“That’s not me, you know that. We’re in this together, you and me, just like always.” 

Karen smiled at that, pecking his lips again. “I know. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She set her tea aside on the nightstand and carefully got up.

Frank couldn’t help the way his throat tightened at the sight of her. She was perfect in every way, right down to the swollen belly. She wasn’t that far along, only a couple of months and the bump wasn’t that big, but it was enough that it had become noticeable under her shirts. It all felt like a dream if he was being honest. He never expected to have something like this again, not with all the things he’d seen and the things he’d done.

But Karen never held any of that against him, not for a second. She was there, fighting for his life even when he hadn’t wanted to fight for it himself. She had helped him when he had nobody else to turn to and she never had to either, she did it because she wanted things to change, for his life to be something worth living. She had never backed down, not even in the face of danger to her own life.

They had also both done terrible things. Things that should’ve ruined their lives forever and almost did. But somehow, some way, they’d managed to find each other in all that. And they’d kept each other going when they had nothing but each other. Frank owed her his life and she owed him the same. It had bonded them together in a way that not many people ever experienced. 

_ Come home, Frank. _

_ I am home. _

He’d been right. He was home. Karen was that home. And he sure as hell wasn’t about to let her go. 

He watched as she went over to the full length mirror that stood in the corner of their bedroom. It had an ornate wooden edge and Frank had found it while wandering around an antique market. Her hands went to the little swell, a fond look on her face. Frank set down his mug as well and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair. She smelled like strawberries and her skin was still soft from the sheets. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He murmured in her ear and she smiled again.

“Yeah?” Karen turned her head to look up at him. “And what would that be?”

He kissed her cheek, placing his hands over hers where they were on her belly. He twined their fingers together. “I know I’ve been…protective, since we found out about this.” 

She chuckled softly. “You could say that.”

“Well, I think I’ve got something to make it up to you. Let me show you.” Frank let go of her but kept ahold of one of her hands, leading her out of the room and down to another at the end of the hall. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. When Karen took in what she saw, she gasped softly. 

The last time she’d been in here, the walls had been bare, a plain off white color. Nothing special. But now, there was color everywhere. The walls had been carefully painted to look like the sky at sunset, while the ceiling was the stars beginning to appear in the night sky. It was breathtaking. Karen had no idea Frank was capable of making something so artistic, that just usually wasn’t his thing. But the whole room was a masterpiece, showing that there was still more ways he could surprise her. 

“Frank..Frank..you did all this by yourself? Just for our child?” She brushed her fingertips against the wall, thoroughly amazed. 

“There isn’t a thing I wouldn’t do for you or this baby.” Frank murmured, slipping an arm around her and holding her close. “I was happy to do it. I want them to look up and feel good, even if it’s just because they like the colors. They deserve that, they deserve everything.” Frank nuzzled her cheek. “You deserve everything,” His voice coming out whisper soft. 

She felt tears fill her eyes and placed a hand over her belly again. She imagined she could feel the little one moving. Sometimes it was like she didn’t have to imagine, even though she’d read she wasn’t that far along yet. She leaned into him, sniffling softly. 

“I have something else for you too.” 

“Frank, you didn’t have to.” 

“Shh, I’ll be right back.” He kissed her cheek before disappearing. She continued to admire his painting until he returned, something in his hands.

“Is that a record player?” Karen asked as Frank set it down on the floor.

“It is.”

“You really have been busy at the thrift store, haven’t you?” She chuckled, watching him set it up. 

Frank shrugged, slipping the record out of its sleeve. “You’d be surprised the good stuff you can find.” He carefully set the record down and turned the player on, before setting down the arm. He smiled when the record player came to life, the sound of  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love  _ filling the air. 

Karen rolled her eyes teasingly. “Really?” 

Frank stood and straightened, giving a shrug. “What? It’s a classic.”

He came up to her and took her hands, settling them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could, though her belly was a bit of an obstacle. But soon they found a rhythm, swaying back and forth with the music. Unknowingly, they mirrored a pose from a long time ago, when Frank had taken a bullet for her and kept her alive and she’d made sure he escaped with his. They supported each other, ducked close together, taking in each other’s space as they moved with the music. 

Frank reached a hand up to brush his thumb across her cheek, kissing her sweetly. 

“I love you.” She breathed between kisses. 

“I love you too.” Frank’s hand moved between them, resting against her stomach. “Both of you.”

Karen smiled, her eyes getting watery again. “Thank you, for giving me this.” 

“Nah, you gave this to me. Thanks to you, I finally came home.”


End file.
